Simplemente por que eres tú
by Ankin
Summary: Pues este fic esta basado alrededor de la bosa de Asuma y Kurenai... y bueno, pues ahi empiezan los lios, pesimo Summary, para saber mas mirar dentro
1. Despedida de soltero

Holas! Yo aquí con otro fic de los míos… se me va la olla… Sorry, bueno este fic tiene varias parejas, pero me centrare más en las que mas me gustan. Este fic gira alrededor de una boda, la boda de Asuma y Kurenai, (es que creo yo que hacen una bonita pareja y que ya es hora de que se casen…) Bah, dejemos a mis paranoias en paz y centrémonos en lo verdaderamente importante, el fic (perdón por ser tan filosófica, xro es que hoy me han acribillado con los exámenes de la generalitat y…¿se puede saber que digo? Sorry, sk se me va la pinza totalmente… u.uU)

**Advertencias:** Este fic es mío, pero por desgracia los personajes no… son del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama, creador de esta gran serie y bla bla bla… quelkier marca que aparezca no es mía, la e cojido prestada de sus respectivos dueños… Enga, nos vemos mas abajo y reviews!

**Advertencias II:** Para los que hayan leído o estén leyendo mi fic de las vacaciones no son lo que uno se espera sabrán quien son unos personajes inventados por mi, Kuroko y Ani, soy una pesada, lo se u.uU, bueno, pues deciros que espero que disfrutéis del fic y que si no entendéis algo que me lo pongáis en el review.

**Simplemente por que eres tú**

**Capitulo 1: Despedida de soltero**

Y a donde me lleváis?- pregunto Asuma a Kakashi mientras que todos iban tranquilamente andando y hablando por el barrio mas marchoso de Konoha

Ya lo veras…- le respondió Kakashi a Asuma, era su despedida de soltero, y todos los chicos iban hacia el bar donde llevarían a Asuma a divertirse el día antes de su boda

Viniendo de todos vosotros no me fió nada…- Dijo el mientras que un poco mas adelante Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba y Kankurou le gastaban una broma a Naruto, mientras que un poco mas atrás Shino, Neji y Chouji se miraban con cara rara la escena que estaban teniendo delante de sus ojos.

Venga chicos… dejad de torturar a mi alumno…- dijo Jiraiya acercándose a los chicos y ayudando a levantarse a Naruto que estaba en el suelo. Ahora los chicos tenían 16 y 17 años, y la verdad es que todos estaban muy guapos.

Venga va… si solo era una broma…-dijo Sasuke riéndose todavía de la expresión de Naruto mientras que los demás se reían a su lado.

Mirad! Ya hemos llegado!- exclamo un entusiasmado Gai mientras que habría las puertas del Bar-karaoke para que todos entraran.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bien, venga vamos Kurenai, o llegaremos tarde…- dijo Kuroko mientras que andaba con las chicas por las calles del barrio mas marchoso de Konoha

_''Me pregunto como estarán los chicos… en especial esa persona…''_- pensaba Hinata mientras se sonrojaba

Espero que no sean guarros y vayan a un sitio pervertido… conociéndolos… a mas, encima de eso Jiraiya va con ellos… no se si preocuparme…- dijo Tsunade mientras andaba hablando con Shizune, Sakura y Ino.

Bien, ya hemos llegado!- dijo Kuroko abriendo la puerta del Bar-Karaoke y entrando dentro

Pidieron a ver cual era su sala y un camarero muy apuesto, (que izo llamar la atención de todas, en especial de Sakura e Ino) las llevo a su sala, conduciéndolas por un pasillo, pasaron por delante de una sala donde había alguien que cantaba fatal.

Ay! Quitate de encima mío!- Alguien bastante conocido para las chicas salio de la sala que tenían delante, mientras que por la puerta de la sala asomaba la cabeza una chica morena de ojos negros, que iba muy descotada y que miraba al pobre hombre que estaba en el suelo con cara de terror, mientras que otros chicos sacaban su cabeza mientras que la chica se acercaba peligrosamente al hombre.

Ay dios… esto no era lo que esperaba…- dijo Asuma levantándose del suelo mientras que la chica lo abrazaba y los demás se reían, mientras que las chicas se miraban entre ellas y por ultimo a Kurenai, ver a su futuro marido con una chica no le izo ninguna gracia.

Kurenai se dirigió a la chica y le pego cuatro gritos, entre los cuales destacaba el de deja en paz a mi futuro marido y vete con otro, que será por chicos… La chica le izo caso y centro su atención en el que tenía mas cerca, que en aquel momento era Gaara. Lo empujo contra la pared y le fue quitando los botones de la camiseta que llevaba, mientras no paraba de besar el cuello del chico. Gaara palideció durante unos momentos para después ponerse rojo como un tomate gritándole a la chica que se apartara, la chica no izo lo que se le mando y bajo la cremallera del pantalón del chico. Gaara no podía estar más rojo de lo que estaba. La chica seguía besándole el cuello y una décima de segundo antes de besar al chico y pasar su mano por debajo de su pantalón alguien la dejo K.O en el suelo.

Arigato… Temari…-dijo Gaara dejándose caer al suelo más rojo que un pimiento

De nada…- dijo ella, mientras que se fregaba el puño con el cual había atizado a la chica.

Joder… ahora que estaba tan interesante…-dijo Jiraiya con cara de pervertido recibiendo a cambio una mirada asesina de Tsunade.

¿Eh? Bueno, retiro lo dicho…- dijo el metiéndose en la sala mientras que Gaara se levantaba y se ponía bien el pantalón y la camiseta delante de todas las chicas que miraban sorprendidas a Gaara.

Hinata-chan! Estas muy guapa esta noche!- dijo Naruto a la kunoichi de ojos blancos provocando un sonrojo por parte de la chica y una mirada de odio por parte de todos los chicos.

Naruto… es que no sabes mantener la boca callada?- susurro Sasuke a Naruto mientras que tiraba hacia dentro de la sala al chico.

¿Qué pasa¿He dicho algo malo?-pregunto el chico

Sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacer ningún comentario a Hinata, y menos de ese tipo- dijo Sasuke mirando de refilón a Gaara que se bebía su copita de sake de un golpe, poniéndose más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

¿Por qué miras a Gaara¿Qué tal vez ahora te gusta el?- dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza

No es eso usuratonkachi, yo te quiero solo a ti…- dijo Sasuke besando al chico

Ei… parejita… a darse el lote al parque… no aquí…- dijo Ani acercándose a ellos

Jo Ani… ahora que tabamos tan bien…-dijo Naruto con esa cara tan mona de zorrito

…

Gaara… ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Kankurou acercándose lentamente a su hermano pequeño que parecía estar perdido mirando las estrellas que se veían desde la ventana que tenia justo delante

¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?- respondió el chico con brusquedad y mirando hacia el suelo

No, por que como Naruto le ha dicho eso a Hinata…- dijo Kankurou como quien no quiere la cosa

Uruse! Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión!- dijo Gaara saliendo de la sala

Vamos Gaara… no te enfades… Naruto no lo ha dicho con mala intención…- dijo Iruka intentando retener al chico, después de mucha discusiones y que Gaara estuviera a punto de matarlos a todos se calmo y se sentó, pero como había bebido mas de la cuenta estaba un poco mareado, por suerte no se había emborrachado, y los otros habían acabado vivos de milagro, ya que el no llevaba la calabaza encima, por lo tanto no llevaba arena, y escañarlos seria demasiado complicado dijo el.

Gaara… Sumimasen, pero por que te ha afectado tanto el comentario que le he hecho a Hinata?- pregunto Naruto acercándose a Gaara y sentándose a su lado.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oye… esto es muy aburrido… por que no nos vamos con los chicos?- pregunto Ino mientras que se tomaba su copita de sake.

Yo encuentro que es una buena idea, así los podremos controlar… sobre todo a Sasuke-kun…- dijo Sakura

Pero Sasuke no esta saliendo con Naruto?- pregunto Temari acercando la copita de sake a sus labios

Si… pero da igual, es para vigilar que no hagan nada raro…- dijo ella

Me parece que si se emborrachan demasiado esos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa- dijo Kuroko mientras que las otras asentían con la cabeza

Pues decidido, vamos con los chicos!- dijo Tenten encaminándose hacia la puerta y saliendo afuera.

Cuando iban a picar a la puerta se oyó la voz de Naruto

Pero por que te ha afectado tanto el comentario que le he hecho a Hinata?- volvió a preguntar Naruto

Los demás lo miraron con cara de tu eres tonto o te lo haces ver?

Naruto… pareces idiota, rectifico lo eres, para no darte cuenta de por que me ha afectado de que le digieras eso a… Hinata…(se tubo que pensar que nombre ponerle al final) san…- la voz de Gaara sonaba sin ningún tipo de emoción, mas bien, sonaba irónica

Las chicas se quedaron clavadas en el sitio¿A Gaara le había afectado que Naruto llamara guapa a Hinata? Esa pregunta carcomía la cabeza de las chicas, y más en la de Hinata

Pero dime por que…- volvió a preguntar Naruto mientras que los otros se miraban un poco asustados

Joder Naruto…

Dímelo…-suplico el chico

Quieres que te lo diga?- pregunto Gaara alzando mas de la cuenta la voz

Si! Dímelo!- Grito el otro

Pues me ha afectado eso por que la quiero! La amo! Me he enamorado de ella sin quererlo! Llevo más de un año y medio así! Joder! Como si no fuera obvio!- Grito Gaara levantándose al empezar la frase y cayendo al suelo acaba de decir, apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos, para instantes después salir corriendo de la sala y topándose de cara con las chicas que lo miraban atónitas.

Kuso…- exclamo el saliendo medio corriendo de ahí

Gaara! No se como vas a entrar en casa! A no ser que rompas un cristal!- dijo Sasuke lanzándole las llaves al chico mientras que Gaara retrocedía y cogía las llaves mientras salía escopeteado de allí. (NdlA: Aquella noche todos dormían es casa de Sasuke, incluido Asuma y los senseis)

Espéranos despierto! Que sino tendremos que romper la puerta a patadas!- le aviso Sasuke

Como voy a poder dormir después de esto?- grito Gaara perdiéndose pasadizo allá.

Gaara…- susurraron las chicas

¿Queréis algo?- pregunto Kakashi a las chicas

¿Eh? Bueno… habíamos pensado en pasar lo que queda de noche aquí… es que nosotras solas nos aburrimos…- dijo Kurenai

Pues a disfrutar de la fiesta!- Dijeron Naruto y Kiba poniéndose a cantar y a bailar

Si!

Yo me voy a dormir… no me encuentro demasiado bien…- dijo Hinata

Hinata… nos abrirás la puerta después?- le pregunto Tenten

Si… estaré despierta

Ok

Hasta ahora

Hasta ahora- dijo Hinata encaminándose hacia la salida

(NdlA: Las chicas dormían en casa de Hinata…)

Los que quedaron en la sala empezaron a hacer el burro, y algunos a emborracharse

Cuando Hinata iba por el parque vio una sombra en un columpio, se acerco a ella y se sentó en el otro columpio, quedando de espaldas a la otra persona

No sabia que vendrías aquí… si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera ido directo a casa de Sasuke…- dijo Gaara

Lo que he oído en el Bar-Karaoke era cierto?- pregunto la chica

Si… todo era verdad… estaba un poco borracho, así que no podía mentir…-dijo Gaara

Mm.…

…

Hinata se levanto y se fue hasta quedar delante del chico

Hinata, que…?- pregunto el, pero no pudo acabar la frase por que un dedo de Hinata se poso en sus labios

Sabias que estas mucho mas guapo bajo la luz de la luna?- le dijo ella mientras que Gaara enrojecía

… er… no se que decir…- dijo el

No creo que seas capaz de volver a decir lo que has dicho en el Bar-Karaoke, así que esta vez lo diré yo…-dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del chico para besarlo

No…para…- dijo el girando su cara y levantándose- Seguramente harás esto por cumplimiento, y no lo quiero, yo te amo… pero no quiero que…-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Hinata lo beso.

Gaara al notar que Hinata rodeaba sus brazos por su cuello la abrazo por la cintura y profundizo un poquito mas el beso, haciendo estremecer a la chica, pero a la vez dejándose llevar por el chico que la abrazaba.

_Holas! Ya sta acabado el primer Cáp. de mi fic! Bueno, os quiero decir que no puedo desistir mi tentación de hacer fics en que Gaara y Hinata acaben juntos… es mi perdición, lo se, para ser sincera tengo casi toda la habitación decorada con fotos suyas… se me va mucho la olla… u.uU, bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y espero que mandéis reviews! Para lo bueno y para lo malo, XD…_


	2. Preparacion

_Holas! Bueno, el primer Cáp. no tuvo mucho éxito, talvez xk ya sn el titulo o mi pésimo summary que no lo inciten a leer, pero bueno, espero que este Cáp. le guste a mas gente… XD…_

**Simplemente por que eres tú**

**Capitulo 2: Preparación**

**Recordemos:**

Los que quedaron en la sala empezaron a hacer el burro, y algunos a emborracharse

Seguramente harás esto por cumplimiento, y no lo quiero, yo te amo… pero no quiero que…-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Hinata lo beso.

Gaara al notar que Hinata rodeaba sus brazos por su cuello la abrazo por la cintura y profundizo un poquito mas el beso, haciendo estremecer a la chica, pero a la vez dejándose llevar por el chico que la abrazaba.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador en la habitación de casa de Sasuke, donde estaban todos los chicos durmiendo.

**Ring! Riiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Despierta de una vez!**

El despertador decía cosas sin sentido, hasta que acabo empotrado contra la pared y obviamente roto, con las piezas en una punta de la habitación y las piezas en otra, Gaara había cojido el despertador, y como no encontraba el botón opto por empotrar el despertador de los diablos contra la pared.

Kuso… con la resaca que tengo…- dijo el mientras que se ponía el cojin encima de la cabeza.

El despertador que le regale a Sasuke-koi!- A Naruto le caían unos lagrimones de los ojos- Gaara! Te vas a enterar! Por que has roto el despertador! Dattebayo!- dijo Naruto mientras que se tiraba encima de Gaara y aplastando al chico.

Au… eres un bruto!- grito Gaara sacándose de encima a Naruto

Ya comprare un despertador… pero no des la brasa…- dijo Gaara mientras que se volvía a poner el cojin por la cabeza- Mierda!- dijo levantándose de golpe, sentándose sobre la cama y tocándose con un dedo los labios.

¿Gaara… que haces¿Por qué te tocas los labios?- dijo Kankurou con cara rara mientras que a Gaara le caía una gotita por la cabeza

¿Eh¿Nada…-intento excusarse el chico sin logro ya que se puso mas rojo que un tomate

¿Qué paso anoche?- dijeron todos abalanzándose sobre Gaara tirandolo al suelo, pero la arena lo protegió y lo puso sobre la cama de nuevo

Mierda…-susurro el

Que paso?- preguntaron todos tirandolo de nuevo

Nada

Dilo!

Nada! Y parad! Que parece que este en un columpio…- dijo Gaara mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño

…

Ei! Que solo faltan 5 horas para la boda! Daros prisa!- grito alarmado Asuma

Tranquilízate Asuma…- dijo Kakashi mientras tranquilizaba a Asuma que estaba histérico

Pero hemos de ir a vestirnos a la mansión de los Hyuuga! O sk no os acordáis?- dijo el cojiendo su ropa normal y poniéndosela, mientras cojia la ropa de la boda y se la metía en una mochila y se encaminaba hacia la salida.

¿Vamos o que?- pregunto el girándose

Ya va, ya va… tampoco te estreses…- dijeron todos mientras se ponían la ropa normal y se iban de la casa, camino a la mansión de los Hyuuga.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Venga va… que me tengo que peinar… Ino… sal del baño…- decía Sakura al otro lado de la puerta

Ya va! Impaciente! Ya estoy! K tal voy guapa?- pregunto Ino saliendo con un peinado espectacular

Mucho, mucho…- dijeron las demás chicas mientras se les caía la cara al suelo

**Ding Dong Dang! Ding Dong Dang! Ding Dong Dang!**

Parad de tocar al timbre gamberros! Que me lo vais a fundir!- dijo Hiashi-sama abriendo la puerta y chillándole en toda la cara a su hija Hanabi que venia de comprar el pan con todos los chicos detrás suyo mirándose entre ellos un poco asustados al oír gritar así al jefe del clan Hyuuga

Papa… menos estrés… que es malo para la salud…- dijo Hanabi mientras que su padre desaparecía hacia la zona de la casa de su mujer y el.

Bueno, la parte de Neji-san y Hinata nii-san esta subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda. Perderos- dijo Hanabi yéndose detrás de su padre.

Joder… que mala leche la niña…- dijo Kiba mirando como Hanabi desaparecía a través del salón, que era enorme

Cada familiar tiene una parte de la casa?- pregunto extrañado Ani

Si… yo y Hinata-sama vivimos en la misma zona- dijo Neji subiendo las escaleras

Aps…- todos los chicos siguieron a Neji, que abrió una puerta blindada encontrándose con un pasillo enorme detrás, era como la zona de una casa, del interior de una habitación salio Hinata con una cámara de video entre los brazos.

Almenos ya estáis despiertas…- dijo Sasuke, haciendo pegar un bote a la chica que se había asustado

Eh… claro… bueno, esta es la habitación donde os cambiareis, nosotras estamos 4 puertas mas allá, así que si necesitáis algo…- dijo ella centrando su mirada en Gaara que estaba justo al lado de la chica.

Entendido- dijeron todos

A si, aquí tenéis la llave- dijo Hinata dándole la llave a Iruka

A vale…- dijo el mientras que le pasaba la llave a Neji y este abría la puerta y entraban todos dentro, era una habitación muy bien decorada, estaba envuelta con una preciosa lona de color rojo, y había diversos sofás y mesas, cubiertas con una lona de color granate, todos los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, menos Neji, que ya había estado mucha veces en esa sala.

**Poc Poc Poc Poc Poc Poc Poc Poc**

Adelante!- dijo Kiba apalancándose en un sofá como si estuviera en su casa bajo la atenta mirada de los demás chicos.

Holas! Habéis desayunado? Verdad que no? Tened, lo hemos preparado esta mañana nosotras- dijeron Tenten y Temari partiendo la frase y dejando sobre la mesa principal una tazas de chocolate caliente y unas magdalenas.

Toma, hermanito, como sabemos que odias con toda tu alma las magdalenas (muchas cosas mas… pero eso no viene a cuento…) tienes que irte a buscar abajo las galletas- le dijo Temari

Joder… y donde…

Al fondo del pasillo, bajando 3 escaleras hay una puerta, ábrela, baja tres escalones mas y te encontraras la cocina.- le dijo Neji mientras se sentaba y mojaba la magdalena en el chocolate

Argh! Esta hirviendo!- dijo Shikamaru mientras se ponía rojo debido a la calentura del chocolate.

Estamos en pleno verano… es normal que queme… a veces pareces tonto de remate…- dijo Tsunade mientras que Gaara salía de la habitación y ella se sentaba en una silla y cojia su taza de chocolate.

A ver… al fondo del pasillo, bajo tres escalones¿Dónde? A si… aquí… abro la puerta ¿esto esta abierto? Ah… que he de sacar este pirulo… Y los tres escalones y aquí esta la cocina…- iba pensando Gaara, pero se quedo clavado en el sitio al ver a una personita que estaba agachando buscando algo

A ver… donde esta…?

Te ayudo?- pregunto Gaara mientras que la chica se asustaba y se daba contra el pico de la puerta del armario, haciéndose un poco de sangre.

Hinata! Estas bien?- pregunto Gaara arrodillándose al lado de la chica que se tocaba el golpe y ver que estaba sangrando un poco.

Gaara!- dijo ella levantándose

Déjame ver… siéntate en esa silla…- Gaara izo sentar a Hinata en una silla mientras que le miraba la herida y veía que estaba sangrando.

Tienes hielo?- le pregunto el chico

Si, allí- la chica le señalo el congelador, y Gaara saco de el un poquito de hielo, mojo agua en un trapo, lo escurrió y puso el hielo, a la vez que se lo ponía encima de la herida de Hinata- esto tendría que servir para bajarte la inflamación…- dijo el mientras se sentaba en otra silla y mirando a Hinata, esta bajo la mirada y miro al suelo.

… ¿te duele mucho?

N-n-no- dijo la chica

Que buscabas?

Un bote de galletas que había allí, Temari me ha dicho que no te gustaban las magdalenas y me he quedado a buscar las galletas…-dijo ella levantando la cabeza para encontrarse a Gaara mirando el armario detenidamente, Hinata se sonrojo levemente, Gaara tenia la mirada perdida, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban por los rayos de Sol que se reflejaban es sus ojos, el kanji de ''amor'' brillaba intensamente en la frente del chico, Hinata se quedo atónita mirándolo, la pálida piel del chico parecía que en algún momento se fuera a romper, su piel parecía de porcelana, pensó Hinata.

Hinata… ¿querrás ir conmigo a la boda?- le pregunto el chico mirando a todos los lados menos a Hinata

¿Eh? Claro… me encantaría…

Por lo respecto ayer…- empezó a decir la chica, pero por segunda vez en dos días Gaara la beso.

Mm.… Gaara…- dijo ella rodeando sus brazos por el cuello del chico

Tienes miedo a decir que no y por eso aceptas mis besos?- pregunto Gaara

Ayer te bese yo… a más, no te tengo miedo, pienso que eres una persona… muy… mona, sin ánimos de ofender

No me ofendes…- dijo besando otra vez a la chica, esta vez con mas intensidad que antes.

Ei… te he mandado a buscar galletas, no a que besaras a Hinata…- dijo Temari apareciendo por la puerta y cojiendo el bote de galletas.

Er… esto…- se intento excusar Gaara

Nada, da igual¿venís a desayunar?

Si- dijeron los dos mientras que se miraban y enrojecían

Cuando llegaron a la habitación vieron a todos mas llenos que un chinche, se habían pulido todo el chocolate, pero como Gaara y Hinata no tenían hambre no desayunaron.

_Bueno… Cáp. Acabado… lo que me ha costado… ya que me interrumpían constantemente… Bueno, pero aquí esta, espero k os haya gustado! Y que sin reviews no hay historia òOó… XD…_

_Ankin_


	3. La camara de

_¿Qué es eso que viene por ahí, un avión? Un papel? No es Ankin actualizando Fic! XD… disculpadme, es que esto de estar de vacaciones y a punto de ir a celebrar la ''Revetlla de San Joan'' pues como que no ayuda… para los que no se hayan enterado, es una fiesta típica Catalana, comunidad Autónoma de España que hablan otro idioma, mas concretamente el Catalán, ¿pero a quien le importa esto? Pues a nadie, lógico, Bueno, pa los que siguen el fic… aquí esta el Cáp. 3, espero que sea de vuestro agrado! Enga Dws!_

**Simplemente por que eres tú**

**Capitulo 3: La cámara de…**

**Recordemos**

Cuando llegaron a la habitación vieron a todos mas llenos que un chinche, se habían pulido todo el chocolate, pero como Gaara y Hinata no tenían hambre no desayunaron.

Ostras… estoy como un chinche…- dijo Naruto frotándose la barriga que la tenía redonda de tanto comer mientras que Hinata se reía

Pues yo todavía tengo hambre…- se quejo Chouji

Hambre? Pero si te has zampado casi todos los bols y las magdalenas tu solo!- le dijo Shikamaru

Bueno, dejando las discusiones, vamos a vestirnos ya, que si no, no llegamos- dijo Ani mientras ayudaba a los chicos y a las chicas a recoger los platos (NdlA: Ahí todos trabajan… XD)

Tsunade… le puedes mirar una herida a Hinata que se acaba de hacer?- le pregunto Gaara a la quinta Hokage

Claro, Hinata ven, deberías estar orgullosa de que alguien como Gaara se preocupe por ti, el es como yo, le importa su aldea, pero a su manera… no se a que viene esto pero bueno…- dijo Tsunade mientras que curaba la herida de Hinata con chakra y haciéndole unas trencitas en el pelo de la chica, que se lo había dejado crecer y lo llevaba hasta la cintura.- Hinata, vamos a la otra habitación, que te peinare- le dijo Tsunade llevándose a Hinata de la habitación

Paso una hora y casi todos estaban vestidos, algunos todavía se estaban retocando el peinado y las chicas se estaban maquillando.

Chicas! Me podéis ayudar con la corbata! Pregunto Naruto abriendo la puerta de la habitación de las chicas y quedándose atónito. Kurenai estaba guapísima, el vestido era de color blanco y veis, con escote palabra de honor y una rosa blanca preciosa, que a mas, también llevaba en el pelo, esa roja blanca contrarrestaba con sus ojos y labios rojos y con su pelo negro, en definitiva, estaba guapísima. Naruto se quedo impresionado con tanta belleza, pero entro y Tsunade le puso bien la corbata (recordemos que Tsunade trata a Naruto muy bien, como si fuera su propio hijo, o eso creo yo…)

Todas estáis muy guapas! En especial tu Kurenai!- dijo Naruto mientras que Sasuke entraba en la habitación con una cámara de video y grababa a todos.

Que guapa esta Kurenai-san!- dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella y grabándola

Naruto, vamos, que yo quiero ver a Kakashi-sensei y a Iruka-sensei dándose un beso, es que les quiero hacer una foto de recuerdo…- dijo Sasuke señalando la cámara de video.

Ok, estáis muy guapas todas! Arigato vieja Tsunade!- dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación arrastrado por Sasuke.

Ya se han besado, llegáis tarde, aunque ahora se volverán a besar, con lengua…- oyeron las chicas que les decía Gaara a Naruto y Sasuke, mientras que ellos dos desaparecían y aparecía Gaara con un traje chaqueta negro con una camisa roja muy bonita, el iba sin corbata, y estaba muy guapo.

Ostras! Estáis todas muy guapas!- dijo el entrando en la habitación

Gracias

Hinata, te vienes a dar una vuelta?- dijo Gaara a Hinata

¿Eh? Si… vamos…- dijo Hinata sonrojada, ella llevaba el pelo semirecojido, tenia echas muchas mini trencitas alrededor del pelo y llevaba un que le llegaba un poquito mas alto que en las rodillas de color azul fuerte, de manga tres cuartos y unos zapatitos muy finos de tacón.

Decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por el jardín de los Hyuuga, que era enorme.

Muy bien, habéis quedado de fábulas en la foto- dijo Sasuke enseñándoles la foto que había echo a Kakashi e Iruka.

Esta muy guapa…- dijo Kakashi

Ya, Kakashi-sensei, haznos una foto a mi y Naruto- dijo el Uchiha dándole la cámara a Kakashi para que les hiciera una foto

Esta bien

Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron para la foto y se la hicieron, quedaron muy guapos. Luego todos se hicieron fotos, las chicas se fueron a la habitación de los chicos y estuvieron de sesión fotográfica, mientras Ani, Iruka y Gai iban a ver a Kuroko, Shizune y Kurenai. Tsunade estaba de sesión fotográfica. Gaara y Hinata volvieron de su paseo, después de mil intentos de convencer a Gaara, al final Hinata lo persuadió y se hicieron todos los que estaban en la habitación, una fotos.

Vamos Gaara… ponte con Hinata que os hacemos una foto…- intentaba persuadirlo Temari

Bueno…- Gaara se puso con Hinata y le paso un brazo por detrás de la cintura, así que la foto quedo muy chula.

Tsunade! Hazte una foto conmigo!- Jiraiya se puso para la foto, con una contrariada Tsunade.

Bueno, pero vigilare que haces…- amenazo Tsunade a Jiraiya mientras se ponía para la foto

Tsunade y Jiraiya se hicieron la foto, quedaron muy guapos, como todavía les faltaba tiempo para ir a los juzgados para que Asuma y Kurenai se casaran, Sasuke se las ingenio para hacer un video, primero grabo un minuto entero a Naruto, después a Kakashi e Iruka y por ultimo a Temari y Shikamaru, que estaban rojos como un tomate cuando Sasuke les pillo dándose un beso.

Sasuke! Como te pille te enteras!- le grito Shikamaru mientras que Temari lo tranquilizaba y Sasuke salía corriendo de allí con la cámara todavía grabando.

No grabes cosas que no vienen a cuento, que si no ya sabes lo que pasara…- le dijo Sasuke a la cámara mientras que se enfocaba a el y se metía en la habitación donde estaban las chicas, y los profesores.

Holas! Os vengo a hacer unas fotos!- dijo Sasuke entrando por la puerta.

Sasuke! Va, dale la cámara a Ani y que nos haga una foto,- le dijo Kuroko, Sasuke le dio la cámara y Ani y les izo una foto.

Los dos quedaron muy guapos, Ani le volvió a dar la cámara a Sasuke y Sasuke les izo una foto a el y a Kuroko, después se la hicieron el, Ani y Gai, y después Sasuke les izo una fotos a las chicas, es decir, Shizune, Kuroko y Kurenai, y después un reportaje a Kurenai, en las que quedo muy guapa. Después izo un video y se fue a la cocina, con intención de beber un baso fresco de agua. Bajo los tres escalones y abrió la puerta, cuando iba a entrar en la cocina oyó una voz.

¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Gaara a Hinata, que estaba sentada en una silla

No lo se… me lo tengo que pensar…- dijo ella

Sasuke se oculto con una técnica y se quedo mirándolos, Hinata estaba muy guapa, y Gaara la miraba con una mirada muy triste, algo pasaba, pensó Sasuke, así que decidió poner a grabar la cámara y escuchar lo que decían, para después sacar el sus conclusiones.

…

Gaara-kun… demo…

Déjalo, da igual

Watashi…

Te he dicho que lo dejes, da igual, haz como si no hubiera pasado nada!

Pero ha pasado! Yo no podré olvidar esto… de ninguna forma…

Sasuke estaba extrañado, no tenia ni idea de que hablaban esos dos

Vamos… déjalo… fue una pregunta estupida…

No… no fue estupida… me has preguntado si yo te quería, ¿no es así?- dijo la chica mirando a Gaara a los ojos y levantándose.

Si…

Pues no, no te quiero

Gaara se quedo con la boca levemente abierta, pero noto algo en sus labios, Hinata lo estaba besando.

No te quiero… te amo… Gaara-kun…

Watashi…

Sh… calla…- Hinata lo volvió a besar y profundizo mas el beso, haciendo enredar un poquito sus lenguas.

_Mm.… Hinata es tan dulce… la quiero para mi, solo para mi… ahora que he encontrado a alguien que me quiere como soy no lo dejare tan fácilmente…_- pensó el chico mientras que jugaba con la lengua de Hinata.

_Uh… me parece que aquí estorbo…_- pensó Sasuke, pero antes de irse les tiro una foto y se fue a la habitación donde estaban todos.

Eis! Mirad a la cámara!- Grito Sasuke entrando por la puerta y gravando al primero que se le ponía delante de las narices- Shino! Mira a la cámara!- le grito Sasuke a Shino, que poso junto con Tenten, ya que era la que tenia mas cerca.

Los dos quedaron muy guapos, así que Sasuke vio la luz en sus dotes de fotógrafos y empezó a hacer fotos al primero que le pasaba por delante.

Naruto! Ponte pa' la foto!

Bueno, bueno, pero sin chillar tanto Sasuke, que pareces extasiado… u.uU- Dijo Naruto mientras que recibía una mirada asesina de parte de Sasuke, Naruto se puso junto con Sakura y se hicieron la foto, quedaron muy guapos, después Naruto se izo una con Hinata (Ya había vuelto…) y Sakura una con Lee.

Venga Asuma, que te hago una foto…- le dijo Sasuke mientras lo enfocaba con la cámara

Bueno…

Pero quitate el cigarro!- le chillo Ino

Pero es que entonces me pongo nervioso…- se intento excusar Asuma

Asuma! Ya es hora de que dejes de fumar!- Tsunade había ido hasta Asuma y le había quitado el cigarro de la boca prácticamente.

Joer…

Asuma poso de todas las formas posibles, ya que a Sasuke se le habían ocurrido mil posturas.

Sasuke, ¿quieres que te haga una con Naruto?- se ofreció Shino

Vale. Naruto! Ven! Que Shino nos va a hacer una foto!

Bueno, bueno… ¿Cuántas fotos me han tirado hoy?- se preguntaba Naruto

Será mejor que vayamos tirando…- dijo Temari mirando un reloj muy finito de plata que llevaba, regalo de Shikamaru por cumplir un año saliendo juntos.

Ya es la hora?- Exclamo asustado Asuma

Asuma tranquilízate…- lo intento calmar Kakashi

Ay… Ay… Ay… Ay…- Asuma estaba crispado

A ver… vamos a ir a los juzgados Kuroko, Iruka, Shino, Sasuke, Kankurou, Temari, Gaara, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Kiba & Akamaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya y yo- dijo Gai- Kakashi tu llevaras a Kurenai dentro de un cuarto de hora, como te retrases te enteras… ¬¬

Tranquilo, llegare puntual por una vez… ¬¬- dijo Kakashi mientras que desaparecía.

Bien… Asuma, vamos…- dijo Gai serio, mientras sonaba de no se sabe donde la melodía de la boda mientras que los otros se miraban con cara rara.

_Bien, hasta aquí este Cáp., espero que os aya gustado, a si, dejad reviews! Y en el próximo ya abra boda_

_Ankin_


End file.
